


bitter spring

by ghostiez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, how do i do tags help, no dialogue (mostly)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostiez/pseuds/ghostiez
Summary: springtime had always been hard for mallow. beyond the little things that come with every changing season, there was something more. but a lovely visitor makes things s bit easier for her.
Relationships: Mao | Mallow & Suiren | Lana, Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	bitter spring

**Author's Note:**

> please note !! this fic has a lot of vauge bits of mallow greifing her mother, if that is something that may be triggering for you, you may want to step away, please stay safe
> 
> edit: i also forgot 2 note for like maybe three lines to make sense i headcanon mallow as autistic for the sole reason of I Just Can

the forest was a familiar place, mallow had practically known every berry tree and luscious bush, any cutiefly or oricorio she had the luck of encountering, even down to every minor scent from gorgeous flower fields to bitter fruits. despite the familiarity of the place, it never grew any less phenomenal to mallow. ever since finding the woodland with lana, she had always felt at peace there. maybe it was from the nostalgia she had with her favorite person there, or just because of the atmosphere and solitary in general.

this day was not different from any other day she visited. she wandered into the forest on one of her few free hours, paying little attention to the outside surroundings. after a few seconds of scanning the area, she picked an old pine tree to sit under. the ground was damp from the melted frost of the mornings, but mallow didn’t mind much. she settled down just fine, and closed her eyes.

the world around her felt still. pikipek and ribombee fell silent, along with the breeze falling flat. any nerve she had had from working or her senses had faded. she wasn’t necessarily at peace though. after the rest of her thoughts and maybe a bit of overstimulation had melted away, she felt saddened. it was almost spring. how bitter. spring had always been morbid in one way or another. everything poor happened to her in the spring.

before going too deep into that thought, mallow opened her eyes once again. she found herself reaching for a pokeball in her pocket, then stared at it for a second. shaymin. she pressed the button on the ball, sending it out onto her lap.

it immediately began making sounds of happiness and jumped onto its trainer’s shoulder to nuzzle her face, mallow laughed, it had been a while since she sent shaymin out of its ball. shaymin climbed around her head and shoulders for a bit before lying in her lap. mallow placed her hand on the small pokemon’s back. 

but once again, once her feelings of content melted away, she was saddened. shaymin would change forms soon. how did she feel about that? mallow stared down with uncertainty, stroking the soft grass on her pokemon’s back gently.

before she could even begin sorting out her feelings, she heard something - footsteps coming towards her. her gaze averted to see who it was. then, her expression formed into a small smile. she saw lana, walking through the forest and looking around for something. was it her that lana was looking for? 

mallow couldn’t find it in her to call out to her girlfriend. she wasn’t sure if she was too deep in her thoughts or if she simply couldn’t talk at the time, so she just waited, listening to the sound of lana walking and leaves gently rustling in the wind. as she heard her getting closer, she looked up again, and smiled insincerely at lana, standing next to her now. 

lana could tell from mallow’s gaze, she was probably not in that much of a mood to talk. Instead, she sat on her knees right beside her, and gently reached for her hand. mallow, still maintaining a bit of a stare at lana, had a more vulnerable look behind her eyes for a second, before leaning her head on her partner’s shoulder.

mallow’s other hand was still on shaymin. its flowers began to bloom and glow as a result of lana’s presence - who had noticed the change in the small pokemon and stuck out her hand for it to sniff before stroking its tiny forehead with her thumb. as she took a closer look at it, she realized what mallow was upset about. it was easy to tell that shaymin would change forms soon, indicating it was spring soon. and that reminded mallow of…

wherever that thought would have led to, it was gone now, with the conclusion that lana would always be by her partner’s side. of course, as a best friend, she’d always been there for mallow, but now that she was more than just a friend, she felt she could be more than just there for her.

as if mallow could sense lana’s thoughts, lifted her head and moved closer to lana, closing the little distance between their bodies. she then reached for lana’s other hand. the two shifted a bit to face each other, holding both hands. lana smiled softly in support, rubbing her thumbs on the edges of mallow’s palms. 

mallow couldn’t help but smile back. weakly, but it was still there. and something about that smile made lana’s heart full. she leaned forward and put her arms around mallow’s shoulders, and placed a soft kiss on her jaw. and with resting her head on her girlfriend, she reassured.

“you’ll be okay. i promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked this :} im not that good at writing, even less anything that has to do with english grammar, but i tried my hand at this since it was a little idea i had bc mallow's shaymin just makes me CRY!! i actually start this like a month ago but had the motivation to finsih this when i began replaying moon because lana is just SO LOVELY in that game.


End file.
